Losing is not the end
by Le Troubadour
Summary: Akashi no longer looked at victory as an inherent thing, just as silver on the trophy was an acceptable shade of color, failure was not that horrible if one had times to get used to and accept it.


**Note 1: **Inspired by chapter 261 and 'The Winner takes it all' of readerofasaph. Oreshi is Akashi before the switch, and Bokushi is Emperor!Akashi.

**Note 2: **I wrote this story in response to chapter 261 when Akashi was still trampling Seirin under his foot and the only hint for Kagami to beat Akashi was to get to the bottom of the Zone and opened the door to the 2nd Zone. If things were to happen like that, then it's most likely Akashi would also follow Kagami's footsteps and get into his 2nd Zone also - which I didn't want to happen at all, because..."_for God's sake! If Akashi gets into another deeper Zone dimension, who knows what he can manage?! Time control? Even dimension control?! Nonono! That's too BS! And I don't want to read a sport manga where characters can upgrade their power like crazy"._..or so I thought. That's why the story was written as what you see below.

However, with the recent chapters, I don't know what to feel anymore. I was afraid Akashi became BS but up until this point (chapter 264) his actions are still very logical, the only thing BS is Kagami and the amount of time he's been in the Zone.

Anyway, I think I should publish this story soon before the next chapter comes out, because chapter 265 will probably be about the interaction between Bokushi and Oreshi, and this is my version when the two of them finally meet each other (I supposed Oreshi and Bokushi haven't met for a long time for my own convenience). This is my first time writing in English so if you detect any problems, please let me know. I would be very grateful.

* * *

It was near the end of the last quarter, and Akashi kept losing to Kagami in an unexpected way. Akashi couldn't believe himself either, but somehow, Kagami had manage to get past him and scored, even though just a few minutes ago, Akashi was the one who made Kagami landed bottom-first on the floor and dribbled through him with ease.

Akashi wondered what had been wrong?

It was not his strategy, that was for sure. How could it was his strategy when he had decided to abandon all of his Rakuzan friends and went all out on his own?

Then was it his strength that had been wrong?

No, that was not true. Akashi himself had practiced more than anyone else. He was gifted with talent, but not because of that that he became arrogant. He did his training menu diligently and even doubled, tripled it sometimes, just to make sure that he had the strength to subdue any opponents dared to stand on his way at any times, at any given situations.

Akashi was always right, and things always happened as he planned it to be until a tiger on the loose appeared and caused everything to turn upside down.

Another attack from Seirin, and Akashi braced himself for the uncertainty he was feeling for the first time after so long... the feeling when 'the other of him' faced Atsushi on that fateful day. Was it fear that he felt? Was he trembling a little when Kagami headed directly to him with a fire on his eyes?

Akashi dismissed that negative thought out of his mind immediately. He was not going to let himself drown in that pathetic feeling just like Oreshi and disappeared because of humiliation. Akashi was always right, and he was going to prove it, to engrave it on everyone's mind that no one could challenge his authority. No one.

But to Akashi's horror, Kagami drived past him and did another Meteor jam.

The audience let out an enormous roar,

and Akashi felt as though he was sinking into a deep blue sea.

.

.

.

.

.

When Akashi landed at the bottom, he immediately knew what made Kagami became so strong all of a sudden. _So Zone has a second gate after all...,_ Akashi smiled to himself, and started to walk to a huge door afar.

"And I didn't know you were here either." Bokushi snorted, finally stopped in front of a certain someone who he hadn't met for a long time.

"Long time no see," Oreshi nodded in recognition, "Bokushi".

Bokushi smiled dryly, eyeing another part of him speculatively.

"And here I thought you had disappeared out of humiliation after that pathetic fight against Atsushi. Who knows you have been hiding here all the time?"

Oreshi didn't answer his provoking, and Bokushi knew prolonging this talk was going to be fruitless. So he looked at the door behind Oreshi, and said.

"Is that the door to the Second Zone?"

Silent.

"Open it. I need that power."

"No."

"What?"

"I can't open it. Because behind this door..." Oreshi turned around, and the door slowly opened , "...is nothing."

Behind that door was a vast dimension with nothing but a shade of white. It was totally different from what Bokushi imagined about a place where he could receive the ultimate power to beat the hell out of Kagami for making him experience the first taste of humiliation in his life.

Bokushi had a feeling Oreshi was not lying to him, but because of that it irritated him more. Pushed Oreshi aside, Bokushi walked into that dimension of vastness. He tried to grab something, anything within the range of his two hands but he could hold nothing at all. The horror inside him grew bigger when gentle footstep closed up from behind him, and 'the other of him' spoke up.

"See? There's nothing here. We don't have a second Zone like Kagami."

"How could this happen?" Bokushi looked back spitefully, "Zone always has a deeper level. If Kagami can reach it, then it's possible for us." That was right. Just like Aomine could enter the Zone on his own will, Akashi could also do it. _If that's a theory which had been tested in reality, then nothing is impossible for him. Nothing._

_Or..._

"Are you hiding the real door somewhere else?"

Oreshi almost smirked hearing his question, but Bokushi didn't care. If stepping down a little could help him to achieve that power, then he would not hesitate. After all, this was not real life, and Oreshi was also him, he would not want failure as long as he still wore the name 'Akashi' on his shirt.

But to Bokushi's hope, Oreshi simply said,

"No, there's no door at all, because it's not possible for us, Bokushi. One person can only power up to a certain extent, and you, or rather we, have reached that extend once you get in the Zone. There's another second Zone gate for Kagami, but for us, there are none."

Bokushi couldn't believe in what he just heard, though he knew Oreshi would never lie to him. Are you kidding me? Then...how could he defeat Kagami? How could he defeat Seirin?

Suddenly, a shiver went down his spine and Bokushi couldn't help but remembered the same sensation when Kagami headed directly to him one moment ago. Never in his life had he felt the knock of failure so close at his door as of now, and Bokushi feared... for the first time, the possibility of defeat...

"Can we just accept it?"

"_What?_"

"Defeat. Can we just accept it? You looked like you are terrified, Bokushi."

And Bokushi snarled at him mercilessly,

"You must be out of your mind if you can spout nonsense like that, Oreshi. Was it not you who called me out that day because you couldn't accept being defeated by Atsushi? Could it be hiding in here for too long have made you forget victory is all that matter?"

"I didn't forget," Oreshi still looked at him with those red eyes, just like the old times. "But I don't think victory is all that important anymore. Ironic as it it, but Kuroko was right. There're more in life than just winning."

Bokushi rolled his eyes with disdain toward his 'other half', feeling the more this conversation kept on going, the more he would gone mad because of the amount of ludicrousness.

"Ha, and now it's you who want to preach me that winning is of nothing important and just having fun while playing is enough? Oreshi, you've never been defeated. I've never been defeated. Remember that. Don't you need to say such sullen words like someone after being defeated has found the truth. We are going to write the truth because we will always win. If you have that much time thinking about these nonsensical things then help me out! We need to defeat Seirin!"

But Oreshi didn't respond to his words at all. He stood still and stared at him as if to say 'I know you are lying', then spoke.

"You are wrong, Bokushi. I have tasted defeat."

Bokushi stepped back a little, realize Oreshi had seen through it.

"That day when I called you out to help me defeat Atsushi, was already my first loss. It was horrible. I couldn't believe that such a feeling could exist in this world. Shamefulness, powerlessness, I had been drown in those kind of feeling days after days. I was afraid if father knew his son was such a pathetic being who had lost his demeanor of a person who always win, then would I be considered a 'Akashi'? Would I be accepted anymore?"

Bokushi didn't say anything, but he felt that odd sensation had come back again, this time intensifier because of Oreshi's speech, and it made him want to puke. It was not that he wasn't have the same anxiousness as Oreshi, but he hasn't lost yet, and would never lost if he could convince Oreshi to lend him a hand now. After all, they had never joined hand, just simply swapped place, but if they could do it now, then defeating Seirin might not be that hard of a task anymore...

"That time was unbelievable, and I just get over it not too long ago, that's why you hasn't seen me in all those years." Oreshi continued, breathed out in a peaceful smile. "But Bokushi, if you have time to get used to it and accept it, failure is not such a horrible thing you know? At least, it's not so horrible that you have to gouge your eyes out and give it to your Rakuzan's friends as a token of atonement. I feel sorry for them, they were really terrified when you said so."

"I can even kill our father if he's dare to deny the existence of Akashi Seijuurou."

Oreshi's face turned white, but Bokushi didn't feel elated in the slightest. What a waste of time, hearing this pathetic person blabbering on and on. And now should be the time he devoted all of his mind and strength into the match with Seirin outside.

Bokushi turned away and walked to the door. If Oreshi had refused to work with him, then he would have to come up with something on his own, though he had to admit that he couldn't think of anything in this moment. Instead, his fear was growing larger with every footsteps he took. Now that he no longer had any trump card against Kagami and Kuroko, and now that he had to faced that frightening reality,...

"I will go out. You stay here."

Bokushi turned back. It was not a suggestion, but an affirmation. Bokushi heard his laugh echoed loudly even before he realized he was laughing.

"Haha,... and now our roles are reversed, you say? You mean I will stay here and learn to accept defeat just like how you used to be, and you will come out on my stead to accept defeat in a more mature way than I am, am I right?"

Oreshi didn't confirm anything, he simply started to walk in the same direction toward the exit.

"Don't you kidding me!" Bokushi cried out, grabbing Oreshi's lapel when he passed by, but Oreshi simply looked at him with those gentle eyes of his, and asked,

"Then, do you want to come out?"

Bokushi hesitated when answering that question, and that was more than enough for Oreshi to draw out the conclusion. He smiled then unleashed his hand and continued to walk toward the door.

Being left behind, Bokushi could feel nothing but an anger running through his body, an anger which was compressed in a feeling of powerlessness, couldn't explode and it was making him feel vulnerable than anything else. He stammered, in utter desperate that even he himself didn't want to admit,

"I...can't...! It's not...Oreshi...! Akashi... Akashi can't be...defeated!"

Oreshi halted on his walk. He used to pity him after seeing him came to this place to seek in desperation for a power that could allow him to beat Seirin, but now, after hearing the words that came from the bottom of his heart, he felt nothing but genuine empathy toward the one whom he shared his body with. After all, Bokushi had extended his hand and pulled him in when he was cornered to the dead end by Atsushi. He even came out on his stead to shoulder all of the heavy responsibilities of a 'Akashi' - the one who never knew defeat. Then, now was his time to repay Bokushi for all he had done. Doing that now was just the right thing after all.

Although Bokushi would not liked this, not in the slightest.

Turning on his heel, Oreshi looked back at Bokushi and smile gently.

"We can lose sometimes, Bokushi, and the two of us have already been lost to ourselves once. However, that doesn't mean we no longer crave for victory. Just stay here and try to get used to that new feeling, Bokushi, and I will be the one to step out and shoulder the burden you left behind."

Bokushi heard his voice. He lifted his head, smiled incredulously:

"Hah! 'Crave for victory'?! To us, that phrase doesn't even have a meaning before!"

"Yes. But now it has."

And with that, Oreshi stepped out of the dimension to the world outside where he hadn't met for a long time. This time, there would be no celebrating for a long reunite between friend and friends but only a fierce match ahead, though Akashi didn't mind at all, because that was how he was related to everyone. If there was something different this time, then it would be victory was not an absolute given for him anymore, but the chance to attain it was shared equally among everyone. Akashi no longer looked at victory as an inherent thing, just as silver on the trophy was an acceptable shade of color, failure was not that horrible if one had times to get used to and accept it.

**End.**


End file.
